


Disney Channel

by frankiequinn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiequinn/pseuds/frankiequinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson and you're watching Disney channel!"</p>
<p>Louis is staring on a new show on Disney channel, Lou&Lane, the first ever Disney show about a gay couple.</p>
<p>Harry is an awkward intern who fetches coffee, props, scripts, and even helps read lines sometimes</p>
<p>Louis, being an actual gay man, thinks Harry is cute, but won't admit it. He can't be in love with a boy who fetches coffee, it's not natural.</p>
<p>Harry, also a gay man, thinks Louis is cute too, but would never admit it. Louis is going to be a star and Harry is only an intern.</p>
<p>However, what Harry doesn't know is that he fetched something he wasn't actually supposed to.</p>
<p>Louis' heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

Title: Disney Channel

Description:

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson and you're watching Disney channel!"

Louis is staring on a new show on Disney channel, Lou&Lane, the first ever Disney show about a gay couple.

Harry is an awkward intern who fetches coffee, props, scripts, and even helps read lines sometimes

Louis, being an actual gay man, thinks Harry is cute, but won't admit it. He can't be in love with a boy who fetches coffee, it's not natural.

Harry, also a gay man, thinks Louis is cute too, but would never admit it. Louis is going to be a star and Harry is only an intern.

However, what Harry doesn't know is that he fetched something he wasn't actually supposed to.

Louis' heart.

Pairings: Larry Stylinson, maybe Zerrie or Sophiam


	2. Prologue

Louis POV

"I'm Louis Tomlinson from Lou&Lane, and you're watching Disney channel." I said, smiling at the camera.

"And cut. That's a wrap people," said Mr. Payne, the director. "You have an hour and a half break before I need everyone to meet me in Louis house for the next scene."

I chatted with some of the other actors for a little bit before heading to my dressing room to change out of my costume.

As I turned the corner I ran headfirst into someone. They fell and I saw that it was a cute curly haired green eyed boy. "Oops," I said, reaching down to help him up.

"Hi," He said. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles, the new intern."

I held my hand out to shake his. "Nice to meet you. I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"Oh, your the guy on that new show, the one with the gay couple. What was it called? Lou&Leo?"

"Lou&Lane."

"That was it," Harry said. I was about to leave when Harry asked, "I was just about to head to lunch at the pizza place across the street, would you like to come with me?"

I glanced at my watch, and seeing that I still had about an hour until I needed to be on set for the next scene, said yes. We decided that we would meet in front of the building in 15 minutes because, since it was December, it was freezing outside so we needed to grab our coats.

I rushed to the dressing rooms to change and grab a coat. When I got there I quickly changed into some red chinos and a blue and white stripped shirt with red suspenders before pulling on my coat and rushing outside to meet Harry.

When I got outside I saw that Harry wasn't there yet so I stood in the snow waiting. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head, I spun around to see Harry doubled over laughing.

"You are going to pay for that, Harry!" I yelled, reaching down to grab a handful of snow. As I made the snowball Harry finally looked up and, seeing my expression, turned and ran down the street. I chased after him, slowly gaining on him. Just as I was about to catch him he tripped, falling right in front of me. I tried to stop, but I was going to fast and ended up falling on top of him. Our faces where inches apart. I looked into his beautiful green eyes before my look traveled down to his cheeks, which were bright red from the cold, my eyes finally fixated on his plump lips. He licked his lips, staring at mine as well, I leaned in slowly.

I was about to kiss him when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, Louis!" I quickly scrambled up, pretending like I wasn't about to kiss Harry, and dusted the snow off myself before reaching down to give Harry a hand up.

"Hey Zayn," I called to the dark haired boy jogging towards us. When he reached us I introduced him. "Harry, this is my friend Zayn, he is also an actor at Disney. Zayn this is Harry. He's one of the new interns."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Zayn said, holding out a hand to shake.

"You too," Harry replied, shaking his hand.

"Harry and I were just about to go get some lunch at the pizza place across the street, do you want to come?" I asked. For some reason I was kind of hoping he'd say no.

"I would, but I needed to be at a meeting 10 minutes ago," he said before rushing off towards Mr. Payne's office.

Harry and I finally got to the pizza place. We ordered a cheese pizza and I got a coke before finding a table. About 25 minutes later our pizza finally came. As we ate we talked, mostly just about ourselves, trying to get to know each other. "So, do you have any siblings?" I asked Harry.

"Yes," he said. "I have an older sister. She already moved out and is in college, so I live with my mom and stepdad, Robin. What about you, have any siblings?"

"I'm the oldest but I have 4 sisters," I reapplied. "The oldest is Charlotte, everyone calls her Lottie. Then come Felicity, we call her Fizzy. The twins, Phoebe and Daisy, are the youngest. I don't get to see them very often anymore," I said sadly. Ever since my career took off I've only gotten to see them at Christmas and on the occasional weekend.

I got so lost in chatting with Harry that I didn't realize my lunch break was nearly over. "Shit," I exclaimed when I finally glanced at my watch and saw that I only had about 10 minutes to get onto set. "I'm sorry Harry, but I really need to to set. Can I give you my number? Maybe we can talk more sometime?"

"Yeah, of course," he said as He handed me his phone. I typed in my number quickly before handing it back to him.

"Text me so I have your number, k?"

"Course."

I was almost back to the building when I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket.

Hi :)

Harry xx


	3. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

It had been almost a week since Louis had run into me, quite literally. We had been hanging out and texting nearly constantly since then. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that Louis had texted me.

From: Loubear

Want to come over to my flat for a while?

From: me

Sure, I'll be there as soon as my shift is over.

From: Loubear

I wish it was sooner :( Can't wait to see you.

I put my phone back in my pocket quickly when I saw Mr. Payne coming towards me down the hall.

"Harry, could you please go help Niall with his lines? Since Louis isn't her today he needs someone run lines with," asked Mr. Payne.

"Of course, I'll go help him as soon as I get Calum his coffee."

The rest of my day seems to rush by and before I know it I'm heading over to Louis flat. As I pull up in front of Louis flat pull out my phone to text him that I'm here.

From: me

Hey, I'm out front. See you in a few.

He instantly replies.

From: Loubear

Just come in, the front door is unlocked.

I hurry up to his door and head inside. Just as I'm about to head into the living room I smell something burning. "Louis, are you trying to cook again?" I yell.

"What?" He calls back, coming out from his room. "Oh shit! I completely forgot about the food!" He said, dashing in to the kitchen. I followed him in there and upon entering saw Louis pulling something black and vaguely resembling a pizza out of the oven. Smoke billowed through the air and Louis quickly set the pan down before turning on the fan and opening all the windows to let the smoke out.

"Bravo," I said sarcastically, clapping slowly and laughing at him. "You even managed to burn frozen pizza."

"Hey, I was just trying to make something to eat. I guess we can starve now," he crossed his arms and glared at me, pouting.

"You do know there this thing called takeout? All you have to do is call the place and they bring you what you order."

"Yeah, yeah," he said before walking into the living room and grabbing his cell phone. "What do you want?"

"Pizza, preferably unburnt this time."

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically before dialing the number of the pizza place. "Is just plain cheese fine?"

"Yeah, whatever is fine with me."

He placed our order before turning to me and asking, "So, they said it'd be here in 45 minutes to an hour, what do you want to do until then?"

"How about we watch a movie or something?" I suggested.

"Ok, what do you want to see? I have Greece, Love Actually, Big Hero 6 (A/N: idc if it has actually come out on DVD yet), Kick Ass 1 and 2, all three Hangover movies, and a few others," Louis said, looking through the stack of movies next to the TV.

"Hm, how about Big Hero 6? I haven't seen it yet and I heard it was good."

"That sound fine by me," Louis said, grabbing the movie. "Would you mind making some popcorn while I set up the movie?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, heading into the kitchen. I look around for a minute but I can't find the popcorn. "Hey Louis? Where's the popcorn?" I call to him.

"Look in the cupboard to the left if the sink!" He calls back. I walk over to the cupboard and open it. I found it filled with crisps and other junk food. I look around for a bit before noticing them up in the back of the top shelf. I stretch up on my tiptoes, trying to reach them, but they are just past my fingertips.

I give up and call, "Lou, would you mind helping me reach it?" I heard a muffled sure in reply.

I was just about to go find a pot to pop the popcorn in when I felt Louis press up behind me. I stiffened momentarily as his body slid up mine as he reached for the popcorn. "Here," he said as he handed me the popcorn. His warm breath fanning my neck, giving me goosebumps. I turned around quickly to face him, his body still presses against mine, his arms on braced on either side of me trapped me. My mind flashed back to the day we first met, when we almost kissed, my heart raced as I noticed his eyes darken as they flicked down to my lips. Just as his lips brushed mine the doorbell rang and he jumped back quickly.

"Th-that's probably the pizza," he stuttered, face going red as he rushed out of the kitchen to get the door.

I stood there dazed for a moment before finishing making the popcorn and heading into the living room. I grabbed a piece of pizza before sitting awkwardly on the far end of the couch from Louis, not sure how to act in light of our second almost kiss. The first half of the movie passes in uncomfortable silence. I kept sneaking glances over at Louis, but he seemed fully engrossed in the movie.

(A/N: SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen Big Hero 6 don't read the next few paragraphs.) I heard Louis sniffling and when I glanced over I saw tears streaming down his face. I scooted over next to him and wrapped my arms around him "What's wrong Loubear?" I asked, wiping away his tears with my sleeve.

"It's just so sad when Baymax dies," he said sniffling, before burying his head in my shoulder. I wrapper my arm around his body and pulled him into my lap, trying to stop his crying as well as trying not to coo at how adorable he was. He stayed like that, wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggling into my side, until the movie was over.

I was just about to extricate myself from his grasp at the end of the movie when I noticed that he was sound asleep with his head on my shoulder and his arms still around my waist. I couldn't find the heart to wake Louis so I gently picked him up and carried him into his room. I set him on the bed and was about to leave when I heard him quietly mumble, "Don't leave." I turned and went over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Immediately Louis cuddled up next to me, wrapping his arms around me like a baby koala.

***

I woke up the next morning with a heavy weight on my chest and something tickling my nose. I slowly opened my eyes saw bright blue eyes staring back at me. "Morning Hazza," Louis mumbled sleepily.

"Morning," I reply, realizing that I must have fallen asleep last night after the movie. I glanced over at the clock and immediately jumped up. "Oh shit! I'm late for work!" In my haste to get up I had knocked Louis off the bed. He sat there for a minute looking confused as to why he was suddenly not in be anymore before getting up and grabbing his phone to check the time.

"You do know it's Saturday, right? This is your day off," he said. I turned around to look at him and saw him laughing his ass off.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I yell at him. "I'll give you something to laugh at!" I snuck up behind him and started tickling his sides.

"P-p-please stop!" He cried, falling backwards on to the bed. Instead of acquiescing to his request I climbed on top of him, still tickling him, and pinned him down. Suddenly he flipped us over so that I was pinned beneath him. He gripped both of my wrists in one hand, pinning them over my head. He leaned down smirking until his face was inches away from mine and said, "That'll teach you not to tickle me." By then my heart was racing at his proximity, suddenly Louis seemed to realize how close he was to me. He stayed that way for another second before climbing off of me and reaching a hand down to help me up.

"So, um, do you want anything for breakfast?" Louis asked me as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'd say yes, but I'm scared of what might happen. I don't want you're flat to burn down," I replied teasingly, following him to the kitchen.

"Oh, come on!" He replied indignantly. "It was one time! You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Of course not. I might even have to tell Niall and Zayn about it too." I smirked at him, continuing to tease him because it was just so much fun to watch him get more and more annoyed.

"Please don't," he whined. I tried to keep my resolve but the second I look at that adorable pouty face it was a lost cause.

"Alright, I guess I won't tell them. But you better not make me annoyed or I just might have to." We talked for a little while longer before I had to leave.

Just as I was heading out the door Louis called me back. "Um, I have a question I'd like to ask you," he said. Suddenly he looked nervous and started stuttering. I look at him, puzzled, before he blurted out to quickly for me to understand, "Iwaswonderingifmaybeyou'dwanttogoonadatewithmenextSaturday?"

"Um, could you repeat that slower, please?"

He looked like he almost wanted to take back whatever he had said but he took a deep breath before repeating slower what he had said. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with me next Saturday?" He turned scarlet and after I didn't answer for a second mumbled, "Never mind, I knew you wouldn't want to go."

I was completely shocked. I mean, yes, we had almost kissed several times but I didn't think that someone like Louis would really like someone like me. "Yes!" I exclaimed when I realized how long it was taking me to respond. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Louis lifted his head and broke into a smile. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Um, I guess I'll text you the details later this week then," he said before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back for a minute before heading out the door. I got to my car and stood there smiling for e second before getting in and driving off.


End file.
